The present invention relates to rolling body retaining members suitable especially for use at high temperatures at which grease is not usable. The term "rolling body retaining member" as used herein generally refers to members for retaining rolling bodies, such as retainers in antifriction bearings and separators in turntable bearings.
Various retainers formed by a high polymer material having self-lubricity have been proposed for use in antifriction bearings which are used at high temperatures at which grease is not usable.
However, none of the retainers available are usable at a high temperature of at least 300.degree. C. with satisfactory lubricity.
For example, polytetrafluoroethylene resin (PTFE resin) has self-lubricity but is relatively soft and becomes softer at high temperatures, so that the resin is insufficient in rigidity and is not usable. Polyether ether ketone resin (PEEK resin) has no lubricity although excellent in heat resistance.
The same problem as above is experienced also with other types of rolling body retaining members, such as separators of turntable bearings for use in vacuum devices at high temperatures.